


The Hound and The Maiden Bound

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SanSan Russian Roulette Challenge over on Live Journal for ixionofthessaly</p><p>Sandor hires a singer to send Sansa a very special proposal via song, but thanks to a meddling sister, the message does not come across quite as he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hound and The Maiden Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyLucia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLucia/gifts).



> Written for the SanSan Russian Roulette Challenge over on Live Journal for ixionofthessaly. Original Prompt was. 
> 
> Sansa and Sandor exchange messages via songs. Setting is up to the author: a night at the local karaoké sounds fun in a modern AU but it also works with the songs GRRM wrote for A Song of Ice and Fire...
> 
> I went in a different direction, so I hope it is ok. Enjoy everyone. 
> 
> It all belongs to GRRM, I am just playing with them.

Sansa was walking briskly through the grounds of Winterfell when the singer found her. "My Lady Sansa" he shouted to her, running towards her and kneeling before her. "Sandor Clegane requested that I find you at once and sing a song for you. He paid me to write it especially for you." She was surprised and looked around at the small crowd of people that had gathered to see what all the fuss was about. 

The singer began to strum on his harp. At first she believed the tune to be The Bear and The Maiden fair, until the man began to sing. 

_The Hound the Hound and the Maiden bound_  
_there once was a hound, the largest to be found_  
_who longed for a maiden fair,_  
_the Maiden with fire in her hair_

_Once he found her, he could steal her away_  
_off to the woods where no one would stray_  
_tie her up, bound to a tree_  
_where no peering eyes could see_

_Oh maiden I have you at my mercy_  
_you can not escape from me_  
_Now that I have you all alone_  
_This old dog wants to bury his bone._

 

Sansa gasped at the bawdy lyrics of the song. The singer continued on for several verses, each getting more and more scandalous. She looked around embarrassed and saw her sister Arya standing at the doorway to the forge, laughing so hard she had to hold on to the door frame to keep herself upright. 

Finally the singer finished his song, his face beaming up at her looking for praise. Sansa cleared her throat and tried to find her voice. "Sandor Clegane asked you to sing me this song?" she questioned. "The Hound?" she asked trying to understand as the singer nodded his head. 

"Yes indeed my lady. He also asked that I tell you this. If you agree to his proposal, you are to meet him in the Godswood." 

She took a deep breath, thanked the singer, and hurried quickly away, Aryas laughter filling her ears the whole time. 

As she walked toward the Godswood she tried to make sense of what had just happened. Why would Sandor ask the singer to sing her a song? And what a horribly bawdy song too. And then the message at the end. If she accepted his proposal? Did he wish to tie her to a tree and do all those things to her. Bits of the lyrics began to ring in her head. 

_"Lift up your skirts, let me have a taste, This old dog has no time to waste."_

She felt her cheeks grow hot as she imagined herself tied to the heart tree with the hound kneeling between her thighs. She had long ago figured out that the night of the Blackwater Battle he was not asking for a real song to be sung, so maybe this was his way of asking her again to be his lover. It was so improper, if this was what he was asking of her, and to ask her in public, where half of Winterfell could hear and was certainly now telling the other half. She walked faster toward the Godswood, fully prepared to get to the bottom of this mystery. 

When she arrived, he was sitting with his back to the heart tree, but he jumped to his feet immediately. "Little Bird." he greeted her. "I honestly did not think you would agree to this." he said nervously, running his hand through his hair before reaching to take her hand in his. 

"So it is true. You sent the singer to me?" she asked shocked pulling away.

"Yes." 

"And you asked him to sing 'that song'?" she asked shaking her head in confusion. 

"Yes he wrote it special for you. The Hound and the maiden bound." 

She suddenly felt warm. She took a few deep breaths, and held her side. Sandor noticed her distress and reached for her arm to steady her, but her skin burned at his touch. Again lyrics from the song ran through her head as she imagined her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. 

_"Dripping wet, my maiden bound, waiting to be ravaged by the big bad Hound."_

"This is very sudden, I mean, I am unsure. I have never done this before." She stuttered trying to catch her breath. For years she had dreamed of being with him, but she never expected it to happen like this. "Tyrion never.... We never." 

"I know, you have never had a proper proposal before. You deserve one, I wanted to do it the old fashioned way, down on one knee and all that, but Arya suggested the song. She said you always dreamed of a perfect betrothal coming from a song." 

Sansa suddenly looked up. "My betrothal? Are you asking me to marry you?" 

"Yes, did you not understand the lyrics to the song?" he asked. 

"I think I understood them perfectly." she said blushing again. "The hound and the maiden bound." 

"Yes the hound and the maiden bound in marriage." he said. "Did you not come here to accept my proposal." 

She suddenly began to laugh, she laughed harder than she had ever remembered laughing. The hound gave her a scowl, and she held up her hand and tried to apologize, but her whole body shook with the laughs. "I am sorry", she gasped, "its just that is not the message I got from the song. The song he sang to me was rather bawdy." 

She expected him to laugh with her, after all the whole situation was so absurd, but instead he growled. "That fucking wolf bitch. She set me up. She offered to find a singer and everything. She said as your sister she knew what you would like best. Just told me to come and wait for your answer. And here I have been waiting all afternoon, with a ring and everything." He stomped toward the heart tree and picked up a fallen branch and hurled it into pond with a roar. 

Sansa stopped laughing and walked up next to him. She slipped her arms around his massive frame and looked up into his eyes. "You have a ring?" she whispered. 

He looked down at her and nodded. "You really wish for us to be wed?" she asked again. He nodded a second time and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold band ringed with small yellow stones. She smiled at him and held out her hand. He eagerly slipped it on her finger. 

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "Yes I will marry you." she whispered against his lips as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into the air holding her tightly. 

Later as they walked back towards Winterfell to make the announcement, Sandor stopped her. "Why did you come to the Godswood if you didn't know about my proposal? What was the song asking exactly?" She laughed and whispered a few choice lyrics into his ear. 

Sandor groaned. "Seven Hells girl, I am going to murder your sister." 

"Or perhaps you could thank her. I was thinking maybe one day, after we are wed...." she looked up at him with a coy smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Westeros Marriages dont exactly do engagement rings and traditional proposals down on one knee, but it fit for the story.
> 
> Credit goes to my friend Jess, who when I asked for help in finding songs to fit this challenge, she said i could write The hound and the maiden bound. When i said I usually did not write smut, she laughed and said she meant Bound in Marriage. The idea would not go away after that lol.


End file.
